A Change of Mind
by homegrown-alpaca
Summary: After being sex friends for over three years, it's becoming harder and harder for Korra to deny her feelings for Asami, even though that catching feelings is strictly against the rules of their current relationship. Korrasami baby!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Korra tugged roughly at the heavy blankets that surrounded her, but they just wouldn't budge. It was already winter in Republic City; the snow was falling light outside Korra's window. But even if the sight was gorgeous, the lack of warmth was unbearable, even if she was used to it.

She rolled her body over so that she could rip the blankets free, but stopped quickly, taking in the sight of Asami curled into a ball, the majority of the bed's sheets and blankets tucked closely to her body. Unable to suppress the smile dancing across her lips, Korra decided that letting this sleeping beauty keep warm was more important that her own needs.

Korra delicately climbs over Asami, making sure not to rouse her, and stated out the window. The Avatar's lack of clothing wasn't helping the current "_I'm cold_" situation. She let out a strong shiver as her gaze drifted to the mass piles of ice and snow that coated the streets outside of her large house. Korra let out a low whistle of surprise. Even with her bending, there was no way that she could be able to help the metal bending police clear any of the roads, at least until tomorrow.

Asami's eyes fluttered open to the sight of the naked Avatar staring contently out the window. A grin played her lips as she took in the way her body looked in the early morning sunlight; the peaking rays of light danced across Korra's skin, illuminating her body to make her look even more God-like than Asami would like to admit. Even with her hair astray, Korra's features were as tempting as they'd always been: strong and beautiful.

Asami tried keeping as quiet as she could to marvel at the Avatar's body, but Korra stretched, bringing more of her sinful body into view, Asami purred loudly enough to catch the girl's attention.

"Good morning," Korra smiled down gently.

"I can't believe I slept over. It's unusual. But whatever you did last night really took its toll on me. We have to try that again!"

"I have to stop sleeping around with you, you know," Korra said with a frown. "If you and that... guy you're interested in keep up what you're doing, this has to stop." It pained Korra to emit these words, but it was the truth. She wasn't going to be some sort of "_late night hook up_" for Asami anymore, though that's what she told herself three years ago.

"But you're _so good_, Korra. You're impossible to keep my hands off of," Asami said slyly, standing up and removing the blankets, practically skipping over behind Korra and wrapping her arms around the younger girl's waist. "Kenji probably won't be anywhere near your expertise. You know my body like it's your own."

This kind of affectionate embrace only stirred up more or Korra's feelings. She wanted to spin Asami around and tell her everything, but the two agreed long ago that this relationship was purely physical. They were still the best of friends, but when they needed a sexual release, it wasn't long before they showed up on each other's doorsteps or snuck away to a utility closet.

Even though they agreed on the relationship being purely physical, Korra began catching feelings for the young heiress quickly; faster than she could have imagined.

Korra shook away her thoughts and removed Asami's arms from their warm embrace around her body. "I'm serious, Asami. If you're considering something romantic with him, we need to stop."

"I know," her voice was quiet. She peered out the window, taking in the sight of the massive piles of snow across the ground; a mischievous grin crept across her lips. She traced the tip of her finger up Korra's spine, sending electrifying shivers up the bender's nervous system. Korra's eyes fluttered shut and the heiress leaned over to whisper in her ear with a sultry voice. "Well, it seems that there isn't a possible way to get my car unstuck from the snow right now, so how about we kill some time..."

The feeling of Asami's hot breath against her ear drove Korra's mind insane. Every time the two would become intimate, Korra's feeling grew stronger. It was _almost_ impossible to keep them in check. She had gotten so close to slipping up many times she's surprised Asami hadn't caught on already.

Asami was the first person that Korra let anywhere near her private area, and it took some convincing. The sex had started weeks before, but it was only one sided, Korra pleasuring Asami. Being the only one experiencing the pleasure, Asami wanted to repay the favor. Once Asami touched her down there for the first time, fingers wiggling inside her, Korra knew that no other person could make her feel this way.

But of course, Korra was whipped by love, obeying the older woman's every order, unable to stop herself.

She succumbed to Asami's hot breath and erotic touches, spinning herself around in Asami's arms and smashing their lips together. The force was almost enough to send Asami stumbling away, but her firm griping Korra's muscular lower back kept her feet steady. Asami parted her lips, giving Korra's tongue enough room to slide in gracefully, dancing around Asami's mouth with structure. Asami never really noticed how much of an amazing kisser Korra actually was. At first she had been clumsy, but after three years of practice, Korra became full of knowledge and expertise in the arts of teasing and sex.

She wasn't sure how the two of them ended up on the bed again so quickly, but Asami didn't mind. Korra's flesh lay gently atop her own as the Avatar cupped Asami's face in her hands. Korra broke the kiss, now gently biting and kissing down the heiress's jawline, down her neck and in between her breasts. Korra took hold of Asami's erect nipple in her mouth, gently sucking and rolling the sensitive flesh with her tongue, her hand sliding up Asami's rib cage to give the other breast some attention.

"Oh fuck... Korra...!"

The Avatar's kisses trailed lower and lower before she reached Asami's waiting core, its heat radiating on to Korra's face only inches away. Korra smiled coyly as new thoughts plagued her mind on how to send Asami over the edge.

"Are you down for something new?" Korra asked seductively, biting down her lower lip to gaze in to Asami's lust filled eyes. Her eyes danced with something more than lust, but Korra didn't have time to ponder over it before Asami nodded her head vigorously.

Korra leaned her face down to meet Asami's pussy lips, the lips were already damp from Asami's pent up arousal. Korra stuck her tongue out and did something, something with her waterbending, creating a thin layer of smooth ice around the muscle. She trailed her tongue across Asami's labia before driving it deep within the heiress's core.

The ice was a whole new feeling for Asami; the heat of her core and the sensation of Korra's iced tongue were making her wild. She grinds her hips furiously against the writhing muscle inside her walls. Korra's thumb was caressing Asami's bud drawing light, sensual circles around it and occasionally sliding her finger over it. The heiress couldn't suppress the moans that rocketed from her throat, no matter how hard she tried.

"FUCK! KORRA!" Asami let fly. She had gotten off easier than before, it only took a short around of time before the older woman was ready to let herself go, but Korra didn't want it to end. Her strong pushes became shallow and teasing, slowing down her writhing and sending Asami over the edge. "I'm - coming!" she shouts, flooding Korra's mouth with the delectable liquid as her body convulsed with waves of pleasure. Asami dropped her hands that had become entangled within Korra's luxurious brown locks and brought the Avatar's face up to her own, planting a deep kiss on her lips. Korra pressed their bodies together before pulling away to stare at Asami's eyes.

"Enough time killed?" Korra asked with a smile.

"That... That was incredible. Now it's going to be even harder to give you up!"

'_So don't give me up_' Korra thought.

"My bad," Korra retorted with a huff. Asami hadn't realized, but her mind wandered away and all she could focus on was Korra's baby blues. There was certain angst or regret hidden within the white flakes that danced across the surface of the roaring sea of blue. Asami was so captivated that she hadn't noticed the breath she was holding in. She exhaled slowly and extended her arms in a faux stretch. Asami wanted to appear tired to the tuckered-out Avatar so they could get some much needed sleep that they didn't acquire the night before. Korra rolled off and faced the wall, giving Asami some privacy.

One rule of the circumstances was no cuddling. Although the rule was necessary in preventing feelings to catch, Asami wished this wasn't true. She loved cuddling, and she had only experienced it once with Korra, but not after passion. It was after a near-fatal blizzard the two of them found themselves in back when the visited the South Pole last year. Asami had almost died had it not been for Korra to warm her body while they were trapped overnight in an icy sepulcher. She wanted to feel that again for some reason; it was pushing on her mind to feel the Avatar wrap her arms around her.

"Korra?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to... uhh... snuggle? With me?" The room was silent, leaving Asami to second guess herself. She opened up her mouth to retract the nervous offer, but before she could utter another word, Korra's body was pressing itself up against Asami from behind. She wrapped an arm around the heiress's waist, nuzzling her face in the crook of Asami's neck. Asami felt a hot blush rise to her cheeks as Korra ran her fingers through Asami's raven locks, the loving gesture making Asami's eyes feel as heavy as sandbags. Korra could see the struggle Asami was fighting to keep her eyelids open. She leaned over to kiss Asami on the cheek and whisper sweetly in her ear:

"Don't fight it off. Go to sleep, Asami." Korra's words melted in Asami ears as she felt the thick blanket be pulled over her shoulders, resting her body against the Avatar before falling in to a deep sleep.

Korra glanced down at Asami, her beautiful face at peace in her slumber, and her delicate chest rising and falling with every breath. Korra wished that she owned one of those picture-boxes - or whatever they were called, Korra honestly couldn't remember - to take a photograph of the beautiful woman cradled in her arms. She smiled warmly and kissed the back of Asami's head. "_I love you, Asami_" Korra whispered so softly it was almost inaudible for her own ears.

But Asami heard it.


	2. Chapter 2

******A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for following the story! It means a lot to me :) I want to apologize if this chapter seems kind of random and misplaced, but I've had a very hectic week, and I had not really gotten the chance to write a thorough chapter (this one is kind of a filler chapter). And sorry if this one seems a little shorter. But, I hope this one holds you over until the next one. Trust me, it's worth the wait!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Her eyes were as wide as saucers. She tried her best not to make any sudden movements to wake the now sleeping Korra.

_Love?_

Asami wished she hadn't heard it, but the Avatar's words replayed in her mind over and over, sending chills down her spine numerous times.

"_I love you, Asami_."

Asami wasn't even sure love was an emotion. She had never felt it herself before. Mako had come close, but she realized he was just there to fill a void. Even after the discovery that her father was an Equalist and Mako came to comfort her, it still didn't feel like love to her. In fact, Korra did most of the comforting for Asami. Asami would wake up crying, and it was Korra's strong arms she found herself being cradled in. This was even before the "friends with benefits" had started between them.

The sudden whisper partially angered Asami, because Korra had broken the number one rule: _Don't catch feelings_. But the other part of Asami wished to hear it again. She wished to hear Korra's caramel smooth voice echo in her eardrums again, filling her heart with the warm, fuzzy feeling she would get every time Korra opened her mouth.

Asami tried her hardest to fall back asleep, but it was no use. Korra's words swam around in her mind, keeping her from closing her eyelids at all.

* * *

It's their last night together, and Korra wants it to be special. More than special, really; she wants it to be memorable.

Even in the snow littered streets, the walk to the market was refreshing for Korra, the friendly smiles and hellos from benders & non-benders filling Korra's eyes with joy. She practically kept a smile on her face the entire walk.

That is, until _he_ showed up.

"Hey Korra," an excited, booming voice called from behind her. She gritted her teeth and took a deep breath before spinning around to face the intruder of her happy thoughts.

"Hi there, Jenji, right?" Korra asked with a little sarcasm.

"Actually, it's Kenji, but uh, yeah," Kenji smiled nervously.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"Uh, yeah actually, there is," He smiled nervously. Korra's feelings for him were ill-natured, even if he was from her sister tribe. "I was wondering if you could tell me some of Asami's favorite things. You're her best friend, and I know that could have some _very_ useful information to help me plan our date in a few days."

Korra grimaced. There was no way that she wanted help him get further into Asami's heart, but she couldn't ruin Asami's chances for true happiness, so she gave in.

"Fine. What do you want to know?"

"Well, what's her favorite flower?"

"Panda-lilies. Fresh panda-lilies."

Korra couldn't believe she was helping him out. _It's to make Asami happy, Korra_, she reminded herself.

"And other thing..."

"Which is?"

"What is her favorite thing to do?" She thought about that question for a few minutes before answering with a little smile.

"Asami's favorite thing to do is drive around the racetrack. It gets rid of all her pent up stress from the week. But her absolute favorite thing to do is watch the sun set from the track. She gets this... Some kind of glow in her eyes whenever she does it."

"Wow, that's incredible," Kenji stuck his arm out for a friendly Water Tribe handshake. Korra reluctantly grabbed the man's forearm and nodded. "Thank you so much, Korra. I know exactly what I'm going to do now." he started pulling away but Korra tightened her grip for one moment.

"Wait," she said, Kenji returning his attention to the Avatar. "Take care of her for me, alright?"

"You have my word, Avatar Korra." Kenji bows and turns on his heel to run in the opposite direction. Korra watched until he had disappeared around the corner before she moved an inch.

"I should have lied to him," Korra mumbled under her breath, turning around and trudging somberly through the crowded streets.

* * *

The market was packed today. Everyone was out buying groceries to prepare for the soon approaching rainstorm that would cover the already iced and snow covered roads with more ice and snow. Korra had already picked up some wine, along with a few other objects to make the night spectacular. She was headed over to grab some noodles when a strong hand pushed down on her shoulder.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but I think you owe my Fire Ferret some love."

"Bolin!" Korra shouts as she spins around, gathering the earth bender in a bone crushing hug. Bolin laughs as Korra sets him down again.

"Korra! I've missed you! And hey, watch out, you're crinkling my uniform," Bolin teased as he smoothed out the wrinkles of his coat.

"My apologies, General Bolin," Korra bows playfully.

"I will let it slide for now," he smiles. "What are you doing here?"

"Picking up stuff for... Asami and I."

"So wait, you told her?" Bolin's expression changed to that of pure giddy. "That's great!"

"No, I didn't actually-"

"What! Korra," Bolin pouted. "You told me that you were going to tell her, and that was before I was deployed!"

"Yeah, I know, but it's too late now," Korra shifted her eyes so she didn't have to look at Bolin anymore.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's our last night together," she said quietly. "Asami found someone she wants to romantically pursue, so I just want our last time to be special, like how it was for my first time." She hung her head in sadness.

"Korra," Bolin placed a consoling hand on her shoulder and stretched out his other arm, offering her a comforting hug. Korra accepted, burying her head in Bolin's shoulder. Pabu crawled down from Bolin's head and rubbed his face on Korra's cheek, stirring up a light giggle from her throat.

"Hey, the Spirits would have sent her a signal if it was meant to be, so I guess it never was," Korra shrugged her shoulders. "But anyway, how long are you going to be staying?"

"About two weeks. I'm going to be staying with Mako, so just come on by to hang out with us!" He pulled away and gave Korra a cheeky smile. "Good luck!"

"Thank you," she smiled. "I'll come by in a few days, okay?" Bolin nodded. Korra gave Pabu a final scratch behind the ears before they waved goodbye and went on their way.

* * *

After she purchased all her groceries, Korra headed home. Her arms were full and she could barely see over the top of the bag. She wished now that she had rode Naga instead, because she was prone to slipping on the ice and seriously hurting herself. Relief washed over her face as she heard the roar of a particularly distinct Satomobile engine as it rolled up next to her.

"Having trouble?" Asami joked.

"A little help, please? I can't walk home like this."

"I don't know," Asami teased her, leaning over the side to poke her in the ribs, "It would be quite amusing to see you fall."

"Well then, the night I have planned for us would be ruined," Korra taunted back.

"I've reconsidered my initial thoughts. Get in."

Korra placed her groceries down in the backseat and hopped up to sit next to Asami. The two girls chatted and laughed as old friends while Asami drove Korra home. They hadn't even realized how long they were sitting outside Korra's house already until they heard Naga bark.

"I should probably get these colder things in to the icebox before they go bad," Korra said.

"Colder things? What do you have planned for us tonight?" Asami gently placed a hand on Korra's upper thigh. The Avatar's breathing hitched as she tried to ignore to soft fingers grazing dangerously close to her center.

"I want it to be special," Korra leaned over and gently pinned Asami down on the bench seat. She pushed their lips together for something soft and sensual, but Asami had other ideas. While trying to force her way in to Korra's mouth, Asami ran her hands along Korra's unexposed midriff, sliding her hands under the soft fabric and over Korra's abdomen. She inched her hands higher and higher until Korra pulled her body away, nibbling on Asami's bottom lip before sitting up completely. "Tsk Tsk, so impatient."

"Damn it, Korra," Asami groaned. "You're such a tease."

"The best kind," she smiled. Korra leaned down again to press her lips against Asami's forehead. "I'll see you tonight." Korra hopped out of the car as she collected her groceries, leaving Asami's feelings twisted. She could still feel Korra's lips pressed against her forehead.

"Tonight," Asami whispered to herself, a mischievous grin slowly creeping on to her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry, this chapter ran a little behind schedule again. I'm can't apologize enough for my ill timing, but here's chapter three! Smuty smut smut smut. Enjoy! & thank you all for the lovely reviews you've left! It's greatly appreciated! **

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Asami hesitantly made her way to Korra's front door with a bouquet of flowers in her hand. She didn't know if she should bring something or not, so she bought flowers. "These flowers are stupid," she whispered to herself. "But maybe Korra will like them. I hope Korra likes them." Asami was suddenly nervous to see Korra for some reason. Her hands wouldn't stop shaking, her heart was beating out of her chest, and her mind was reeling with questions. She lifted her hand up to knock on the door, but the door swung open before she even made contact with it.

"What took you so long?" Korra asked in a sultry voice.

Asami's eyes widened at the display in front of her. Korra was covered by a very thin black robe that cut off just above her lower thigh. It clung tightly to her body, accentuating her curves and large muscles. Korra's lips were covered in a dark red lipstick that looked arousing as she bit down on her bottom lip, her pearly whites contrasting with the redness of her lips. A primal hunger danced around in Korra's eyes.

Asami was instantly turned on.

"I uhh," she nervously cleared her throat. "I brought you flowers!" She raised them up to Korra's face. The lust in Korra's eyes was momentarily replaced with something sweeter as she took the flowers from Asami's hands.

"They're beautiful!" Korra exclaimed. "Just like you." She set the flowers down in a nearby vase and filled it with the snow outside her door, turning it into water. Asami watched in amazement at the bending in front of her. Korra turned her head back around to face Asami, her eyes filled with lust again. "Now, where were we?" Korra stepped forward, her eyes now level with Asami's and placed a soft kiss against her lips. "Come inside, you'll let all the heat out." Asami closed the door, the entire room filled with darkness.

"Korra?"

"Give me your hand, Asami." Asami felt her out stretched hand be enclosed within Korra's as she was lead off somewhere in to the darkness. When they rounded a corner, Asami's eyes widened again.

The kitchen was dimly lit with hundreds of candles, the brightest ones sitting on the table beside a wine glass and a plate of noodles. Korra led Asami over in to the light where they could see each other.

"My, it's extremely hot. Do you mind if I take off my robe?" Asami couldn't answer. She just stared at Korra's hands that were inching their way closer to the tied knot on the front of her robe. "I'll take that ask a yes." She pulled the knot free and shrugged her shoulders, the black robe delicately pooling around her feet as it hit the ground.

Once again, Asami couldn't believe her eyes. Korra was wearing a tight, baby blue brassiere with a white lace trim that not only matched her underwear, but her eyes as well. The dim candle light reflected across her muscles and shined in her eyes. Asami's heart was beating so fast he was sure to have a heart attack.

"Sit," Korra demanded. Asami did as she was told and sat down in the open chair at the table. Korra strutted over to her and straddled her lap. The heiress did all she could to prevent a moan from slipping past her lips, but she failed. Korra's ears perked and she leaned forward to nibble on Asami's earlobe. She leaned back up and took the plate of noodles in her hand. She swirled some around a pair of chopsticks and brought them up to Asami's mouth. Her mouth opened wide, and Korra gently placed the noodles in her mouth, wiping away the excess sauce around her lips.

"Mmmm, Korra, this is incredibly good," Asami said with her eyes close. Korra fed her a few more bites before setting the plate down and picking up the wine glass, all while still straddling Asami. She brought the rim of the glass to Asami's lips and tipped it forward, letting the delectable liquid pour into Asami's mouth. She had her drink the entire glass before setting it down. Asami could still feel traces of wine across her lips.

"Whoops, let me get that for you," Korra leaned forward and kissed away the remnants of wine on Asami's mouth. Asami wrapped her arms around Korra to deepen the kiss. There was no space in between the two bodies anymore. Asami trailed her hands down until they were resting on Korra's cheeks outside her underwear. She tried to sneak her hands on to the soft humps of skin, but Korra reached down and pulled Asami's hands away. "Getting frisky, are we?" She leaned down and unzipped Asami's leather jacket with her teeth, removing it from her body and casting it aside. She swept Asami's hair out of the way and planted little kisses across the older woman's neck. Asami's hands were placed on Korra's hips, her thumbs underneath the band of Korra's underwear massaging in light circles. Korra moaned lightly into Asami's neck, sending the heiress wild. She slid her hand out from Korra's underwear and took a hold of her face, forcing Korra to look in to her eyes.

"I need you. Right. Now."

Korra grinned coyly before she went down to graze her lips against Asami's collar bone one last time before sweeping the older woman out of the chair and carried her up the stairs in to the bedroom. The room was also dimly lit with candles, the bed covered in fire-lily petals with a bowl of water sitting on the side table. Korra tossed Asami on to the bed. Asami scurried to kneel and take her jacket off, but Korra's hands stopped her.

"Allow me," Korra took hold of the thin fabric of Asami's crisp shirt and undid the buttons slowly, kissing and sucking Asami's pulse point. Once she got down to the bottom buttons, Korra lowered her face to kiss Asami along her now exposed midriff, tenderly biting the soft pale flesh. Soft moans of Korra's name escaped Asami's lips as she got lower and lower the rim of the heiress's pants. "Scoot over to the edge of the bed." Asami complied, scooting swiftly making her way to the edge of the bed in excitement. Korra stood up and kneeled in front of Asami on the floor, quickly undoing the belt and button on Asami's tight pants. She pulled down the zipper agonizingly slow. Tugging lightly, Korra managed to ease Asami's pants off without her silky underwear coming off in the process. She pushed Asami down on to the bed and took hold of the underwear in her teeth, pulling it down slowly, making she to breath heavily across Asami's dripping lips. Asami couldn't take it anymore. She shot up in bed and undid her bra quickly, tossing it aside to wherever – she honestly could care less where it landed right now – and yanked Korra back on to the bed, pinning her down with such ferocity it momentarily scared the Avatar.

"Take you undergarments off, Korra. Please? I need to see all of you." Korra winked seductively and arched her back high enough for her arms to slip underneath and unhook her bra. Asami's impatience got the better of her as she tore the brassiere off Korra's body, her sexual frustration pouring out as she hungrily sucked on Korra's nipple.

"Asami!" Asami was not as gentle as Korra when it came to foreplay. She bit down on Korra's nipple, not hard enough to hurt too bad, but hard enough the send a scream of sexual joy in to the air from the Avatar. She groped Korra's other breast with her hand, massaging it deeply. "Spirits, Asami!" She older woman trailed her hands down and firmly took hold of Korra's hips. They were trembling beneath her hands as she tore – literally tore the panties in half – and threw them away as well. Asami wasted no time plunging her fingers deep inside of Korra's core. The sudden impact left Korra momentarily breathless before she was moaning in ecstasy. Asami brought their lips together for a violently passionate kiss as her fingers pumped away inside of Korra. She used her other hand to grab and massage Korra's left breast. She pulled away and whispered in to Korra's ear.

"You can only tease me for so long, Korra."

"Well, t-there's plen-t-ty more where tha-aaAAAAAAH! ASAMI!" Asami clamped her teeth down on Korra's other nipple, the sting was painful yet erotic at the same time. "Asami, please, I-I'm so close!" Asami could feel Korra's walls constrict around her fingers as the Avatar let out an unearthly scream of sexual joy. Her climax hit her hard and slow, Asami drawing out the pleasure with patient rubs until the Avatar's body stop shaking. Her arched back dropped to the mattress and she lie there panting for a few moments, eyes closed and tongue hanging from her mouth.

"I told you Korra, you can only tease me for so long."

"Hunnnnnnngggghhhh," was the only thing that escaped the younger woman's mouth as she tried to catch her breath. After a few moments of silent panting, Korra's eyes shot open filled with primal lust. She sat up and shoved Asami down on the mattress, pressing their flesh together. She grinded her hips on top of Asami's, the heiress trying to keep her moans quiet. Korra leaned her mouth down as close to Asami's ear as possible. "I'm going to fuck you so good," she whispered, her hot breath sending shivers down Asami's spine. Korra bent the warm water out of the bowl and traced it long Asami's neck and jawline.

"Spirits, Korra that feels amazing."

"Does it?" She trailed the stream lower on to Asami's breasts, breaking it in two and swirling it around her nipples. Asami's moans increased in volume again, Korra reconnecting the water in to one stream and tracing it down across Asami's midriff. The water left behind little droplets across Asami's skin, making it shimmer in the candle light. "Where do you want it?"

"Shut up and fuck me already."

"How un lady-like, but you're so cute when you're frustrated." Korra did as she was told, sliding the water inside of Asami and pushing it in and out furiously, curling the ends of the water every time she pushed upwards. Asami tried her hardest to keep her moans quiet, but Korra pushed her thumb down on Asami's clit, driving the heiress insane. "You don't have to keep quiet for me," Korra whispered in between kisses behind Asami's ear. The pulsating water inside of her and the pressure on her clit, followed by Korra's kisses on her sweet spot drove Asami over the edge. She started to yell obscenities along with Korra's name as she climbed her way to her climax. Korra thrusted the water inside of Asami one last time, her extreme orgasm came crashing down in wave after wave after wave. It took Asami almost ten minutes before she was able to render speech again.

"Oh… Oh my… spirits above," Asami panted. She pulled Korra's face up to her own and planted a deep kiss on her lips. Korra rolled off from over top of her and rested right next to her, running her fingers through Asami's hair.

"I told you it would be special."

"Give… give me your hand," Asami took Korra's hand and placed it on her chest, feeling her heart pound away underneath her skin. "You're the only person who's ever been able to do that, Korra. Look at me," the Avatar reluctantly turned her head towards Asami, her cheeks flared with a deep blush. "I'm serious, Korra." They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

"What... w-what are you trying to say?"

"I… don't know," she answered honestly. Something twinkled in Korra's eyes and she was right back on top of Asami, kissing her passionately. But Asami noticed something about this kiss; it was not fueled by lust, but rather… by… something different. Korra didn't try anything else; they just lied there and kissed for a little while before she pulled away.

"Asami, I… I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone! I am so _deeply_ sorry for the delay on this chapter. I've been quite ill these past few weeks, and have been taking the extra time to catch up on my classwork, so there hasn't been much free time open for writing anything lately. But, I am well now, so as promised, here is chapter four! It's a tad shorter than the rest, but I hope you still enjoy it. And I promise, promise PROMISE to have chapter five up by Wednesday. Scouts honor!... or... something like that. Anyways, I greatly appreciate all the wonderful reviews you all are leaving me. It means so much to me that you've actually been taking time to read my mediocre story. But, for now, enjoy chapter 4! **

**PS: I might have a completely new, totally AU Korrasami fanfic in the works. Like an Action/Adventure one. So, stick around if you'd like to read it!  
**

**PSS: If you happen to shit Paily from Pretty Little Liars, I also have a few one-shots written up that I'm considering to post!  
**

**PSS_S_: if you have any prompts or story suggestions for either Paily, Korrasami, Calzona, or Naomily that you'd like me to write, send me a message or ask me on tumblr! my URL is in my description!  
**

* * *

The guilt washing over her was distracting. It kept her from concentrating on Future Industries paper work, which was piling up on her desk by the minute. The conversation from a few nights ago replayed over and over again in her mind.

_"Asami, I… I love you"._

_ "Korra… I can't."_

"Can't? Can't what? What can't I do?" Asami whispered to herself.

_"What… what do you mean 'you can't'"?_

_ "I just don't know if I feel the same way about you is all."_

_ "Oh, well… do you want me to walk you to the door?"_

_ "No, I'll show myself out."_

"I'm such an idiot!" She pushed the mountain of paperwork off her desk with one sweep of her arm. She slammed her face in to her palms and groaned loudly in frustration. A loud knock on her door startled her out of her trance.

"Ms. Sato," her assistant said, "You have a visitor." Her heart raced as she patiently waited for them to walk in to the door, secretly hoping on the inside that it was Korra who had come to visit her.

"Am I interrupting?" The booming voice echoed throughout her office.

"Kenji! I wasn't excepting you until later."

"Yeah I know, but," he pulled out a bouquet of panda-lilies from behind his back. "I thought I could surprise you for an earlier date, I mean, if you're not busy."

"Kenji, you shouldn't have," Asami smiled and took the bouquet from his strong, dark hands. "Panda-lilies are my favorite! How did you know?"

"Lucky guess," he smiled.

"You know," Asami looked around to all the papers across her desk, "I could use an earlier date. Just give me five minutes and I'll meet you in the lobby, okay?" Kenji nodded and raced out of the room. Asami gathered up all her papers that scattered across the floor and piled them neatly on top of her desk again. She pulled out a vase and filled it with water, delicately placing the flowers inside. She smiled at them for a few seconds, her heart feeling warm and fuzzy again. But the longer she stared at them, the more they reminded her of Korra. She had to look away and go fetch her jacket and gloves, meeting Kenji down in the lobby to begin their date. They walked arm-in-arm out to his Satomobile and he opened the door for her with a large smile across his face. Asami blushed lightly as she got in and he closed the door behind her.

_This is good,_ she thought. _Kenji can take my mind off Korra._ The two really hit it off, discussing their interests and hobbies. Kenji's blue eyes would dance whenever he would laugh and his smile would become obnoxiously wide. When they pulled in to the racetrack, Asami's eyes widened with surprise.

"We're going racing?" She asked excitedly.

"Well, I heard you love racing. And when we finish, I have something special planned." Kenji smiled and helped Asami out of the car.

"You're such a gentleman," Asami says sweetly.

"I try," he says jokingly. The two make their way to the track and hop in a car together. Kenji lets Asami drive, saying that "It's so sexy when a woman knows how to shred rubber." She laughed at his cheesy way of hitting on her and rolled up to the starting line. She eyed the two other drivers as Kenji slowly slid his arms around her waist. Asami smirked and revved her engine, signaling that she means business and the countdown began.

Three.

Two.

One.

Asami floored it, the tires screeching before taking off down the track. She twisted through every turn as elegantly as she could, the metal beast roaring beneath her. The other drivers were gaining, but they could never make it past her. The adrenaline flowed through Asami's body like a river, fueling her every motion as she shifted or yanked on the steering wheel. One opponent tried to pull past Asami by driving around the inside of the run, but it was no use; Asami grinded their tires together, the other driver spinning out as he tried to take control of the car again. The smell of burnt rubber filled her nostrils as they both rounded the last turn. The other opponent sped up and ran into Asami's tire, but she pulled away just in time at the last second to see him losing control of the vehicle. She crossed the finish line and coasted to a stop. Kenji had dug his nails in to Asami's stomach to hold on for dear life.

"You okay back there?"

"Yeah… I'm fine. That was incredible!" Kenji exclaimed. "It was exhilarating!"

"Want to go again?"

"I wish we could, but then our dinner would get cold." He tilted his head towards the table and chairs set up further down the track. Asami beamed as she sped forward, excited to see the evening sun set across the race track.

Her pulse was racing with excitement, figuring that this was probably one of the best dates she's ever been on.

"How did you think off all this?" she asked with a curious grin.

"It just spoke to me, I guess," Kenji smiled, pulling out a chair for her and motioning for her to take a seat before making his way to the other side of the table and seating himself.

Asami was really starting to enjoy her evening with Kenji, and she hadn't thought of Korra once. She learned that his grandmother knew Yakone from when she lived in the Northern Water Tribe. They discussed all types of different customs from his tribe and how things there are different there from how they are in the South Pole. Kenji had been daring enough to hold Asami's hand as they walked through Republic City Park, and the heiress complied, letting her fingers wrap around his. There was a nagging feeling of emptiness in the back of Asami's head the entire night though, and she just couldn't shake it.

Kenji had been a gentleman and walked Asami to the front door of her mansion. They talked for a few minutes before it was time for Asami to head in.

"Wait, I want to do something before you go," Kenji said.

"What is it?" He grabbed ahold of Asami's hips and pulled her in for a goodbye kiss. It was soft and sweet, but it began to linger. He was daring enough to increase the intensity, slipping his tongue in her mouth and pulling her closer, wanting more. Asami had been waiting for this kiss, but for some reason, it didn't feel right. Then it hit her.

_This is Korra._

Not in the sense that it actually is Korra, but Kenji was Korra of the opposite gender. His smile was always friendly and inviting, his eyes would dance when he laughed, even the goofy ways he tried hitting on her was the same way Korra tried. Not to mention the fact that he was also from the Water Tribe, even if it happened to be the northern one.

Asami couldn't bring herself to go anywhere farther with this "make shift" Korra. She needed the real one, the actual Korra who knew everything about her, the actual Korra who could cheer Asami up in the blink of an eye, the actual Korra who could anger Asami so quickly with her temper, but could also be so sweet and thoughtful it would melt her heart. Asami wanted the actual Korra, who could hold her in her strong arms and tell her that everything would be okay as her world crumbled around her.

"Kenji, stop," Asami pulled away from his body. "I can't do this with you anymore."

"Are you serious? I thought there was something between us."

"Kenji, you're fantastic, honestly, you are, but I can't see this going anywhere," she stood on her tippy-toes to kiss him apologetically on the cheek. "I'm sorry."

"As much as I was looking forward to this… I respect your decision," he takes Asami's hand in his and places a polite kiss on it. "Thank you for spending the evening with me."

"You're welcome. And hey, it's not a total loss. You did manage to get me out of my bad mood, and I can't thank you enough for that."

"I guess I'll see you around, then?"

"Definitely," Asami smiled as Kenji made his was back down the steps, in to his Satomobile and down her driveway. Asami leapt in to action, sprinting down to her garage as fast as her legs would carry her. She flung the garage door open, grabbed the keys off the nearby counter, hopped in and ignited the car, revving it a few times before peeling out of her garage and racing down her driveway. It had started to rain and the hood of Asami's car was down, but none of that mattered right now.

She had to get to Korra as fast as she could.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to the final installment of ****_A Change of Mind_****. I know, I know, it sucks that the story is over, but if you read my note in my last chapter, you'll see that I've begun writing a brand new Korrasami story! It's action packed and full of ass-kicking and love and the goodness that is Korrasami! I really hope you guys enjoy this final chapter, and as always, thank you so so SO much for the lovely reviews that I am continuing to receive! You guys are literally the best in the entire world. If you have any suggestions for furture stories or you just want me to write you a little fic of your own, you can always message me on here or on my tumblr! So, without further ado, I give you chapter five! Enjoy, and I love you all! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

The rain had completely soaked Asami's clothes. Her entire body was aching and shivering. She knew that she should pull over and put the hood up, but she couldn't waste any more time. Korra had already told her how she felt, but Asami was too much of a coward to say it back. That was about to change.

Asami screeched to a halt outside Korra's house, turning off the engine and hopping out of the car as fast as she could. She slipped a few times trying to climb the stairs to the front door, but she managed not to fall over completely. She knocked silently at first, but there was no answer, so she smashed her fist against the door until it flew open.

Korra stood before her, eyes red-rimmed and puffy, dark circle under her eyes and her skin looked pale and sickly. Her eyes didn't have that beautiful sparkle Asami was hoping to see, rather they were filled with despair and heartbreak and anger.

"What do you want, Asami?" The bitterness in Korra's tone caused Asami to stand up-right. She hadn't realized how long she was silent for until Korra spoke again. "Are you going to say anything or are you just going to stand there?" Again, Asami was silent. "Whatever. Goodnight," she started to slam the door closed, but Asami stepped in front of it, the crushing force of the door hitting her hard all at once, releasing a cry of pain from her lips.

"Korra, please," she begged. Korra pulled open the door and Asami slipped in. She was sure that she had bruised something. "Korra, I want to talk to you."

"I'm not in the mood."

"Please? Just listen to me?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I want to apologize for-"

"I don't want your apology. You made your feelings clear, and I accept them. Now, can you please_**get out of my house**_?"

"You obviously don't except them if you're being so harsh!"

"Look, I didn't wake up to come fight you, okay? If you'd just leave so I can go back to sleep I'd greatly appreciate it."

"No," Asami said sternly.

"_Excuse me_?"

"I'm not leaving you again." Asami could hear the sound of Korra's breath catching in her throat as the Avatar's stance straightened until it seemed that she was standing up so straight that it was painful.

Asami took one last deep breath befor opening her mouth to spill her guts.

"I'm not letting you go again. I shouldn't have let you go in the first place. I want it back, I want everything back, _and I want you back, Korra._" She inched forward from the puddle of water her clothes left on the floor to standing only a foot away from Korra, taking the Avatar's hand in her own. "I've been going crazy these past few days trying to get you out of my head, and I can't. My business is starting to fall behind schedule because I can't focus on anything else but you. Remember what I said to you when you were lying next to me, about how you make my heart race? Well, feel it again," she places Korra's hand on her chest and covers it with her own. "This is because of _you_, Korra. I've been a blind idiot, unable to see that it wasn't the sex that kept my heart racing, you were the reason I couldn't catch my breath." Tears began falling from Asami's eyes and she tried to brush them away, only to have Korra beat her to it, taking ahold of Asami's face in her cupped hands, brushing away the tears with her thumb. "I could have gone on my dream date this afternoon, but you were missing from it. I know that you told Kenji about the flowers and the music and the location, because you were the only person I told about those things. And I want to go on that date again, but I want you with me. I know I was an idiot and a jerk and I'm sor-" Asami was cut short when Korra crushed their lips together. The initial connection surprised Asami, but she quickly leaned in to it, throwing her hands around Korra's neck to pull her in closer. Korra's hands were placed delicately on Asami's lower back, stroking it gently to comfort her. Asami's worries disappeared with the feeling of Korra's heartbeat against her own.

When they finally pulled away, they rested their foreheads against one another's and stood quietly for a few minutes, the only sounds to be heard were the roaring thunder outside and Asami's quieting sniffles. Asami finally opened her eyes to see that familiar sparkle that she had missed so much. She couldn't keep herself from her loving laughter as she gazed into Korra's eyes and kissing her lips in quick little pecks. Asami's whole body shivered from joy… and probably from the soaking wet clothes on her body.

"C'mon," Korra said softly. "Let's get you dry."

Korra lead Asami up the stairs in to the bedroom, the candles and flower petals were still there. It was like Korra hadn't even stepped foot in the room since she was last here. Asami stripped free of her clothing, but for some reason was compelled to cover her breasts and private area with her arms. After hanging up her clothes to dry, Korra went in to her closet to pull out a pair of warm pajamas for Asami to wear. When she stepped from her closet to see Asami covering herself, Korra placed the items down gently on the bed and wrapped her arms around Asami.

"It's just me, you know, nothing to be afraid of." She pushed a few stray hairs back behind Asami's ear and kissed her on the forehead, making the older woman blush. She quickly put on the pajamas and sat down on the bed. Korra quickly followed, lighting a few candles so they could see well.

"You didn't come in this room after I left?"

Korra shook her head. "I couldn't bring myself to do it," she sighed. "Look Asami," she intertwined the heiress' fingers with her own. "I don't know if you're ready for anything serious, but I just want you to know I'm ready when you are, okay? We don't have to rush anything. We can take it slow if you want to, start a traditional relationship, you know? Like not having sex until we're in love, err, I mean, until you're in love with me, uh, because, you know," Korra's cheeks flushed a dark crimson, "I'm already in love with you, Asami. And uhm…" Korra's voice trailed off. She felt the grip around her fingers tighten and she took a deep breath to relax before looking over at Asami; Korra admired how Asami's sea green eyes sparkled in the candle light, taking her breath away.

"Okay, I think I can speak now," Korra laughs. Asami looks up at her and smiles.

"Go for it."

"Asami Sato," Korra started, "When I first met you three years ago, and I will be honest, I didn't like you."

"This is how you want to start your speech off?" Asami joked.

"Shush, I'm not done. As I was saying, I didn't like you all that much. Then I saw past your exterior shell and began to figure out the real you… and then we started sleeping together." They both chuckled. "I love you, and I love everything about you: your heart, your soul, your kindness, everything about you is beautiful and strong. Asami Sato, you were my first and my only, and I want you to be my last." Asami covered her mouth with her free hand as she tried her best to hold back tears. "I want to be with you for… for as long as I live and beyond, and I hope you feel the same way, too." Asami couldn't hold back her tears any longer, so she gave up trying. Tears streamed down her face as she gently clasped her hands around Korra's neck, pulling her in for a tender kiss. Korra could taste the salt from Asami's tears protruding on to her lips. They pulled apart; Korra wiped the remainders away with the back of her finger.

Asami placed a hand on Korra's cheek, running her thumb across Korra's cheek bone. She sat up, pulling Korra along with her. Korra placed her hands on Asami's hips, and Asami threaded her fingers through Korra's dark brown locks. "I love you too." Korra was taken aback by the statement, searching Asami's eyes for any sign of uncertainty, but there wasn't any. She grinned widely and tackled Asami down on to the bed, attacking her lips with a quick barrage of kisses. It is almost impossible for Asami to contain her sweet laughter while Korra attacks her face, so she lets it out. Korra had somehow managed to scoot them up to the top of the bed, placing Asami's head down gently on to a pillow. She stared in to Korra's eyes, loosing herself in that deep blue ocean surrounded by little snowflakes that seemed to dance every time Korra smiled.

"Now, it's time to set up some ground rules for _this_ relationship. Any suggestions?" Korra asked.

"I wouldn't mind sleeping over," Asami pondered.

"What about cuddling?"

"It's a must!"

"Are we allowed to catch feelings?"

"As long as they aren't for other people, not that I have to worry about that from you."

"Should I be worried about you?"

Asami smirked. "Well, not entirely."


End file.
